Time one shot
by voila23xx
Summary: The time V spends with evey while she is unconscious after the BTN incident. and his decision to keep her at the Shadow Gallery. movie based


"Freeze!" V heard from behind him as he reached for the lift button. 'What now? I'm really not in the mood.' he though to himself as he turned around, still not having pushed the button.

"Get your hands on your head... do it now, or I'll shoot." The detective continued as be faced him, he held his gun trained on V's chest.

Raising his hands, he spoke..."I must say, i am rather astonished be the response time of London's finest." he said... buying time while trying to think of someway to get out of this..."I hadn't expected you to be quite so johnny on the spot." he concluded sarcastically.

"We were here before you even got started, bad luck chummy." the detective spoke, again.. this time through gritted teach, still never lowering his gun. But by now, V had seen Evey, making her way up to the him, quietly...

"Oh, i dont know about that... " V mumbled more to himself than to anyone.

And then Evey reached out and sharply tapped on the detective's shoulder, immediately macing him in the face, causing him to scream in pain. But then before V could get to him, he knocked Evey hard against the head with his gun, sending her to the floor in a cry, she landed with a thud against the hard tile floor.

Before the detective had time to point his gun again, V grabbed him by the collar and sent a heavy blow in the direction of his abdomen, distracting his from the fist that was soon to land in his face with great force.

Once V had knocked him unconscious he returned his focus to Evey, lying face down on the floor...

What to do...? What to do? he thought as he stood over her... he knew he needed to act quickly because eventually the police would be back with more people. and probably more guns. 'She saved me...' he thought, 'but I couldn't take her with me, where would I bring her? Definitely not back to the shadow gallery."

Then, his thoughts were interrupted by a banging from the stair well, he had to act fast if he was going to act at all... 'she did save me.' he thought again before swooping over Evey and picking her up.

***

After skillfully avoiding the police on his way out of the BTN building V, still carrying evey made his way home to the shadow gallery. Once there he decided to place Evey on the bed in the spare room,

As he laid her down on the bed, he lingered above her for a moment and closely studied her relaxed features, and the curls that hung around her face. She was very pretty, she was more than pretty, even with her head wound.

V stood and made his way to the bathroom, he returned a moment later with a bottle of disinfectant, and a few cotton balls.

Before doing anything V took off his gloves and put them beside him, then picked up Evey's head in his bare hands feeling the smooth texture of her cheek beneath the rough and monstrous texture of his own hands. After he swabbed and cleaned up Evey's wound, he kept her head in his hands, not willing to release it just yet, marveling in the strange warmth that her skin gave him...

'she won't stay here for long, she wont want to stay with me' he thought as he watched her eyelids flutter slightly before they opened almost completely.

At first V though that she would jump up and run from him, but she surprisingly smiled reassuringly and erased his worries. She was so beautiful V thought as he smiled back at her not remembering that she could not see anything but the smile of his mask.

Her eyes closed again, but her smile didn't fade, which made V happy to know that she wasn't totally afraid of him. V released her head and placed it on the pillow, before standing and putting his gloves back on. He watched Evey wiggle for a bit to get more comfortable, when she stopped moving, V leaned over her, and ran his leather covered hand over her cheek and down her neck. She was beautiful, and he knew she wouldn't stay... he would have to make her... Until next november would be long enough. It was decided that he would keep her here until the next november the fifth.

Again Evey stirred under his touch, V wondered if he would ever again have a moment like this, a chance to touch evey, to hold her. He knew that it would take her time to get used to the idea of staying at the shadow gallery, and probably more time for her to warm up to him at all. But all he needed was time. In time maybe she would learn that he was more than a terrorist, maybe she would see what he saw in her... she was so beautiful, and clearly very smart... What had she been through to make her the way she was? Could it be as traumatic as his own experience? Probably not, but it was something, and v intended to find out what it was, In time.


End file.
